<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eggs for Breakfast by AlexanderT_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925085">Eggs for Breakfast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderT_Writes/pseuds/AlexanderT_Writes'>AlexanderT_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charité | Charité at War (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mentions of war times but it’s not graphic, No Angst, Otto can’t cook, Post-War, it’s ALL fluff, mentioned Sauerbruch and Anni, they’re so in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderT_Writes/pseuds/AlexanderT_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Otto finally gets up before Martin for once and wakes up with a mission; he’s gonna make their breakfast today.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otto Marquardt/Martin Schelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eggs for Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m not sure how many people are still active in the fandom but I’ll be damned if I don’t contribute to it. It’s been a while since I’ve written a fic, but I figured I’d try my best to flex my writing muscles again and get back out there!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otto had almost always followed through with the whole “and then you’ll wake me up in the morning” idea. Usually, Martin would get out of their bed at the crack of dawn, gently tiptoe around his sleeping companion, and then make breakfast for them both. By the time he had finished cooking, Otto would either still be snoring away, or he had been woken up by the smell of the fried eggs and buttered bread. Whenever he finally got up, be it when Martin sat on the side of the bed or when he was watching over the eggs, the younger man would lazily wrap his arms around Martin’s waist and press his face into the crook of his neck. </p>
<p>Today, however, Otto woke up first. And he had woken up with a mission on his mind: he would make breakfast for them both this morning. </p>
<p>The first thing Otto noticed when he woke up was that Martin didn’t make any noise when he slept. The older of the two had jokingly complained about the other’s loud snoring, to which Otto had always rebutted that Martin must snore too; as it turned out, Otto was wrong very much wrong.<br/>Martin seemed so peaceful when he slept - more peaceful than Otto had seen him in the last few days. Even after the war, Charité was still recovering, even if it was doing a little better than it had been for the last couple of months. </p>
<p>The bed creaked slightly as he moved out from under the sheets and he stilled immediately - in hindsight, sneaking around with his lover seemed like pretty useful practice for this moment. <br/>When Martin didn’t react to the noise, Otto stood up and moved quietly over to the kitchen counter to flick on the dim light. He gently took the eggs out of the brown packet and lit the stove. He cracked the eggs on the side of the pan and listened to the sizzling sound that broke the gentle silence of Martin’s room. </p>
<p>Once the Russians had occupied Berlin, the two had gone back to sharing their living space. When anyone asked about it, Sauerbruch assured them that it was simply that Otto wanted to learn a thing or two from Martin about nursing - then he would turn to the two with a raised eyebrow that essentially said “isn’t that right, you two?”. <br/>Martin had always insisted that Sauerbruch only protected them because he had a soft spot for him since he did his famous surgery on his leg, but Otto would just chide that Anni put in a good word for them. <br/>Neither of them were wrong; Anni made sure to tell anyone listening that Otto was super into women, and Sauerbruch was quick to talk to him about nursing possibilities in front of other students. </p>
<p>As the smell of the eggs drifted from the pan to the room, Martin woke up with a yawn and a stretch. Otto grinned like an idiot as his lover blinked open his eyes and looked around with a startled expression when he didn’t feel his companion next to him. When he saw Otto cooking, Martin smiled. </p>
<p>“Look who woke up first for once,” he teased. </p>
<p>“I’m not nearly as bad as you say I am,” Otto replied as he turned back to the eggs.</p>
<p>“You couldn’t get up until ten minutes after I woke you up yesterday.”</p>
<p>“In my defence, you were lying next to me and didn’t get up either.”</p>
<p>“That may be true, mein Kater, but I had already made breakfast by the time you even got close to opening your eyes.”</p>
<p>Otto didn’t have a good response for that one, so he just stared into their breakfast. </p>
<p>He heard Martin stir from behind him; the uneven walk he had since his prosthetic had given him a slight bit of trouble over the last couple of days was always a bit more pronounced in the morning. Otto felt a small brush of lips against his cheek. </p>
<p>“You tease!” </p>
<p>Otto moved to kiss him back but Martin dodged him with a laugh. He retreated to the bed and sat down. The man cooking couldn’t help but gaze at him. </p>
<p>The dappled sunlight filtering through their window lit up Martin’s brown hair and showered his shoulders with a golden glow. His glasses that lay on his bedside table whilst he was asleep were now perched on his nose, the edges of the rim catching the early morning sunshine. His smile made him only more angelic-looking. </p>
<p>“Would you like me to kiss you now?” Martin asked. His question snapped Otto out of his dreaming. </p>
<p>“Of course!” </p>
<p>“Too bad; you’ll have to come over here.” </p>
<p>Otto blinked. “That’s not very much like you.”</p>
<p>“It’s not much like you to get up earlier than me.” </p>
<p>Otto grinned. “Alright, you’re in for it now!”</p>
<p>He ran and leapt at Martin who fell flat onto his back with surprise. Otto peppered his face with quick kisses. </p>
<p>“Are you going to stop me now, Martin? Hm?” <br/>Martin just laughed in response and Otto felt his heart soar as he carried on covering his face with kisses. He could feel like this forever; so in love and <i>happy<i>. It was nothing like they had experienced before the end of the war, what with keeping almost every conversation they had some sort of forbidden secret. Now, they could be a little more open, even just slightly. <br/>Otto could get used to this whole “getting up before Martin” thing. Sometimes, at least. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Martin caught his lips and kept him there until their separated a couple seconds later. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I love you,” Otto murmured. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I love you too,” Martin replied. “And so does my wooden leg,” he affectionately.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Just as they were about to kiss again, a burning smell wafted over from the small kitchen space, snapping the happy couple out of their loving trance. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“It seems like the eggs are burning, Otto-“ Martin started before his lover darted to the stove and quickly turned off the heat. The older of the two followed him a little bit more slowly. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The eggs were totally burnt. <br/>Otto groaned dramatically as Martin burst out laughing. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I appreciate the effort, Kater,” he said. He gave Otto a quick peck on the cheek. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I think I’ll leave breakfast to you,” Otto said.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“It may be for the best if we do that. But it was not bad to have so many kisses given to me this early in the morning.” Martin put his arm’s around his lover’s shoulders. Otto eased himself into the touch. “Until then, there is some nice bread that we could eat instead. But we’ll need to hurry to get to work on time now.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Does this mean you’ll wake me up every day and I never have to force myself out of bed again?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“It means you shouldn’t let me distract you whilst you try and cook!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Otto looked into Martin’s beautiful blue eyes. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fine.” He paused for a second - it was hard to keep up an angry facade in front of the man he loved. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I love you, Martin.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I love you too, Kater.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>